Tachykinins are a family of peptides that share a common carboxyl-terminal sequence (Phe-X-Gly-Leu-Met-NH2). They are actively involved in the physiology of both lower and advanced life forms. In mammalian life forms, the main tachykinins are substance P (SP), Neurokinin A (NKA) and Neurokinin B (NKB) which act as neurotransmitters and neuromodulators. Mammalian tachykinins may contribute to the pathophysiology of a number of human diseases.
Three types of tachykinins receptors have been identified, namely NK1 (SP-preferring), NK2 (NKA-preferring) and NK3 (NKB-preferring), which are widely distributed throughout the central nervous (CNS) and peripheral nervous system. In the international patent application WO2006/094948 diaza-spiro-[4.4]-nonane derivatives have been disclosed as a series of Neurokinin (NK1) antagonists. Bridged ring NK1 antagonists have been described in the international patent application WO2006/065654.
Novel spiro aminic compounds and their pharmaceutical salts have been disclosed in WO2011/006960, for use in the treatment of pathologies where an antagonist of the OX1 receptor is needed, such as the treatment of obesity, sleep disorders, compulsive disorders, drug dependency, schizophrenia.
The object of the present invention is to provide compounds with antagonist activity of the tachykinin NK1 receptor.